1. The Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying bags, such as duffle bags, travel bags and luggage. The invention consists of a bag with labeled organizational dividers having a separate linked compartment list in order to identify items inserted into the various bag compartments.
2. General Background
Existing luggage and carrying bags, such as suitcases and duffle bags, do not allow someone to view inside the bag. Without being able to see inside the bag, a user may not know or may forget what has been packed inside the bag. Further, current bags do not offer satisfactory organizational labeled compartments, leading to difficulties in quickly locating items, or confirming whether or not an item has already been packed. More importantly, for parents of young children there is a need for the parent to know and understand what has and has not been packed by the child.
The psychology of packing can be implemented to create organizational awareness particularly in children. This invention is created in order to change the thought process surrounding the packing experience.
There is a need for an efficient and fun item of luggage on the market for children. A luggage bag is needed that promotes a child's interest in organization and excitement to pack on their own. A bag is thus need that will allow parent to efficiently know and identify all items and their respective location within the packed bag saving time during the packing and unpacking process.
There is a need for a bag that eliminates the “I feel like I forgot something” feeling with item of luggage or bag with adjustable and labeled compartments where the labels are portable yet securable in the bag so you the user can move them from compartment to compartment as well as switch them out for different labels.
In addition, there is a need for a mobile electronic application that communicates with the item of luggage or bag in order to provide the user with a mobile confirmation of compartments being filled with appropriate items, in particular where a child completes the packing and the parent can be electronically updated as to progress.